


Wait.....I'm what?

by TheNightFury



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Fluff, I'm finally giving this a try, M/M, Mpreg, Sorry Not Sorry, kalluzeb - Freeform, with FEELS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 13:08:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18344321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNightFury/pseuds/TheNightFury
Summary: It was supposed to be a stupid and harmless prank. But things don't go as planned.





	Wait.....I'm what?

Alex didn’t know why Chopper of all things was following him around the base all day like a lost youngling, but it was starting to grate on his last nerve. At first it was nice having some company from someone besides Zeb, but as the day wore on and Chopper continued scaring off his colleagues with his continued harassment, his company was becoming more a nuisance then anything else. 

“Is there any reason you’ve been following me all day and ensuring I would get absolutely nothing done today?” Alex deadpanned after a fellow officer turned and left before even saying anything at the sight of Chopper by his cubical. 

Zeb says you work too much. 

“Since when do you care what Zeb thinks?” Alex asked with an eye roll. 

Because unlike most other organics I can tolerate your presence. Chopper beeped. Besides for once in his life he does have a point. You are clearly very stressed and are in dire need of a break. 

“…” Alex merely stared at Chopper in shock and confusion. If Chopper was saying something…. “Did you have something in mind?

I am so glad you asked Chopper gleefully beeped. A little too gleefully for Alex’s comfort. We should prank Zeb. 

“I am not pranking my-….” Alex trailed off. He still wasn’t completely sure where he and Zeb stood. Not really. Sure he and Zeb where sleeping together, and they enjoyed it a lot, but did that make them….something? Deep down, he wanted them to be able to be something more, but with their deep and painfully history he was certain that could never be. “….Zeb.” Alex awkwardly finished. 

Don’t worry, Zeb loves a good prank. 

“I don’t know him that well but even I know that’s bullshit,” Alex deadpanned. 

You’re more familiar with each other then you’re letting on. Chopper beeped. 

“Oh stuff it,” Alex grumbled. 

Certainly, you two are doing that enough on your own. 

“If I ask what this prank is will you leave me alone?” Alex snapped. 

Yes.

“What is it?” Alex groaned. 

Tell him you’re pregnant.

“What kind of prank is that?” Alex asked, stunned. “I’m a male-“

And he’s a Lasat and doesn’t know human biology Chopper said. 

“Which makes it cruel,” Alex said. 

I call it, humorous education, Chopper corrected. Just trust me you’ll enjoy it. 

“You won’t leave me alone until I agree will you?” Alex groaned. 

No I will not.

“Okay fine,” Alex groaned. “But I am telling Zeb this was your idea.”

I am counting on it. 

Alex raised an eyebrow but decided not to comment on how gleeful Chopper was sounding. Somehow, Choppers timing could not have been better because the second Chopper beeped out his response, Zeb appeared, bearing a tray of slop the Rebellion called food for him with a tender smile. 

“Hey Alex, I heard you hadn’t eaten so I decided to bring you some food.”

“Thank you Zeb, I appreciate that,” Alex said with a matching grin. He was always happier whenever Zeb was in the room with him. 

Before you two start mating in the middle of the room, Alex has some big news to share. Chopped beeped. Alex threw him a death glare as Zeb perked up and asked.

“News? What news?” Something in Zeb’s tone made Alex freeze, as if he was actually expecting to hear big news from him. But why? What big news could Zeb possibly be expecting? “Alex?” Zeb repeated, sounding so painfully eager Alex was ready to drop the whole prank, but Chopper rammed his leg and Alex without thinking blurted out,

“I’m pregnant.” Without really thinking about it. Why he did he couldn’t even imagine, but when the words were out of his mouth Alex expected a whole lot of reactions from Zeb, but teary eyes and a massive grin was the last response he expected. Zeb pulled him into a massive hug and whispered, 

“I’m so glad you finally told me, I-I’ve been waitin’ and waitin’ and you weren’t saying anything-“

“Wait what?” Alex asked, pulling away in confusion. “I’m no- I’m a male!” 

“And?” Zeb asked in confusion. 

“Males can’t get pregnant-“

“But you just-“

“It was a shitty joke Chopper said we should pull,” Alex said, feeling more guilty by the second. This was going far, far worse then he ever imagined it would. He got Zeb’s hopes up so high and now he was crushing them to oblivion. What kind of cruel monster was he-

“Alex….y-you really don’t know do ya?” Zeb tenderly said, placing his hands on his shoulders. 

“Zeb-“

“Alex, I’ve known for weeks, the scents been all over you,” Zeb gently said. “We’re gonna be dad’s Alex. Really soon.”

“Wha- n-no I’m no- w-we’re not-“

“Alex, look at me,” Zeb said, tenderly cupping his face. “You know I would never, ever lie to you about something like this. You are pregnant and we’ve got a little one coming very soon.”

“Zeb,” Alex whispered, realization finally hitting him that this was actually happening. “I-I’m scared-” He couldn’t be a father, especially to a baby Lasat, the very beings he had personally helped to nearly eradicate. Zeb’s ears fell flat against his head as he softly asked, 

“Do you….not want them….?” The question shook Alex to the core. The thought hadn’t even crossed his mind to get rid of them. He couldn’t even fathom killing another Lasat. There was too much blood on his hands, he would not be that monster anymore. 

“No- I could never,” Alex said firmly. “I just…..I’m sorry.”

“Why are you sorry?” Zeb asked. 

“I know I am the last person you would have chosen to be with-“

“That’s not true,” Zeb said, cupping Alex’s cheeks. “I love you and I want to be with you for the rest of our lives and raise our child together.”

“Y-you do?” Alex gasped.

“Yes, of course I do,” Zeb said with a laugh. “You’re everything to me. So….will you stay with me?” Instead of responding, Alex pulled Zeb into a passionate kiss, that Zeb eagerly reciprocated. 

“I love you too,” Alex breathed when they finally broke apart to catch their breath. Before they could kiss again, Chopper angrily beeped. 

Hey! Aren’t you going to thank me?

“Thank you? Why would I do that?” Zeb snapped. 

Because I got him to finally tell you! 

“How the hell did you even figure it out?” Zeb demanded. 

You don’t need to know. Chopped beeped.

“How about I don’t rip your dome off and call it a day,” Zeb growled. Chopper beeped angrily before rolling out, purposefully rolling over one of Zeb’s feet. 

“Hey!” Zeb roared, reaching out to grab him, Chopper quickly rolling out of reach. 

“Zeb,” Alex gently said. “Just leave him.”

“….okay,” Zeb sighed, stance relaxing, looking at Alex with pure adoration. “We should take you to see a med droid.”

“I….that’s probably a good idea,” Alex agreed. Given that he hadn’t known about their bundle of joy, it wouldn’t hurt to make sure everything was okay. “We should probably also speak to command about this…I can’t imagine they’ll appreciate this….”

“Maybe not, but they can’t exactly tear a family apart.”

“Yea….” Alex agreed, liking the sound of that. Family, it was something he never thought he’d have, but now he actually had one. “We’re going to be a family.” Alex breathlessly said. 

“Yea, we are,” Zeb said with a smile as he wrapped an arm around his shoulders and held him close. Family.


End file.
